A Truthful Deception
by Alexiyanna
Summary: How do you destroy a man that has destroyed you? Do you play the game he played? Or a different one? One thing is for certain, closure comes at a price. But at what cost? DxG


That one day in summer was all it took for me to realise I had been living in a dream world for so long. The feelings that I suppress everyday just come rushing back when I think of it.

* * *

I watched him as he walked through the crowd. I could see the muscles in his back rippling as he walked purposefully towards her. I imagined the smirk that would be on his face as he leered at her. His eyes giving her that predatory gaze knowing full well, that she will succumb to the tales his eyes will tell. I could see him moving his arms side to side and walking with a swagger, albeit a graceful swagger. I knew that the smirk had now become a curling of the tongue behind his teeth, and his eyes were travelling up and down her lithe body. I could see everyone moving out of his way, letting him pass and trying not to touch him knowing that they would get burnt. I could tell that he had locked her to the spot with just a glance. He was going to take her and corrupt her. He was going to break her. He was going to make her love him. He was going to make her want to die.

He was a force to be reckoned with.

He was masculinity and sexuality.

He was power and strength.

He was not mine anymore.

Why was it that I couldn't face him? I couldn't let him know of my presence. Did he know I was standing there? Did he know I was watching like a hawk ready for his next move? If he did know I was there, was he doing this on purpose?

Was this his way of showing me that he didn't care for me anymore? Showing the world that he didn't do emotions? Didn't feel pain? Didn't feel love? That everything was a game? A hunt?

To me it seemed like he was on the prowl; he was the hunter and his prey was any female that just wasn't me.

I stood there and watched while he worked his magic on that defenceless girl. Talking to her, whilst, oozing confidence and charisma. I watched as he charmed her with his silken words so she would bend to his will, and her falling hook, line and sinker.

I stood there watching him offering her a hand and her taking it, while becoming lost in his maze like eyes. I stood there watching him flirt openly with this woman while tears were falling freely down my face.

I stood there watching as they walked off round a corner out of my sight, with her laughing and gazing adoringly up at him and him looking over her, appraising her.

While my heart broke into a million pieces, while every fibre of my being was ripped to shreds, all I could do was stand there hidden in the somewhat cold and dreary shadows of a beautiful summers day.

The man I loved was literally walking out of my life and I couldn't stop him. I had nothing to stop him for. I had given him all that he wanted and now he had moved on to his next conquest. I couldn't stand anymore so I did what I could. I dropped to my knees, and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, but that wasn't true. I knew I would be crying for years. I cried as much as I was able to around these strangers in this place. They must have thought I was some sort of lunatic, a mad woman, sat on my knees crying and grieving about being lost and losing... as if I had lost the biggest fight of my life.

These people did not understand me, they did not know my pain, they did not know how broken I was at that point and I could not blame them. They didnt realise just how inconsolable i was. These strangers looking at me and trying to soothe me did not know that yes I had lost the biggest fight in my life. These women telling me that it will get better had no idea that for it to get better there must be some sort of direction in life. These women did not know that I had no more direction. That I had no more plans, that I now didn't have any more reasons to live. If one could die from crying... well I figured that I would be crying myself to death.

I couldn't take it, these women trying to comfort me, when I didn't want to be comforted. These men and children looking at me and wondering which asylum I had run away from, and knowing that they would go home and tell all they could that they had seen me and what I had done. I had to get out of there, away from these strangers who even though they did not realise it were suffocating me.

I don't know how they found me, maybe they heard me or they just knew I would be here because I knew he was here. All I could feel was the crowd moving away and then soft arms around me, holding me and telling me that I was going to be taken away. I was going to be taken to a place where they could try and help me get through the pain I was feeling. They didn't tell me it was going to be okay, and I was grateful for that. I didn't want false promises. To be honest though, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted. The ones taking me away weren't strangers but they were my friends so I didn't question them, and let them carry me away without protest.

Frankly speaking, I was what you could call catatonic at the time. All I could see was him and the happiest times of our relationship over and over again as if they were scenes from a movie playing on repeat. I knew my friends were talking to each other, but what they were talking about I had no idea. All I could hear was his voice and his laughter, they way he said my name was ringing in my ears. I could feel a breeze from somewhere, I knew it was a breeze deep down but at the time it felt more like he was running his hands over my face softly and whispering sweet nothings. I knew I was letting myself go and I should stop thinking about him but I couldn't and I didn't want to. I didn't want to wake up to the harsh reality. I just wanted to call that day a nightmare.

So I remember the day when I realised everything I had with him had ended. I remember the emptiness and loneliness I had felt soon after. I also remember what those moments of pain led me to do, and how it changed me. I remember losing the love of my life but gaining a purpose. So even though I want to kill him for what he did to me as I look upon him now, I also want to thank him for making me a much stronger person. A person, who is now able to do what needs to be done.

"Ahh Miss Weasley, please do come in. This is Lord Draco Malfoy; I believe you have met previously..."

How could I tell this sweet man that we had not only met on many occasions but Draco was still technically my husband?


End file.
